Last Chance
by azbaek
Summary: He left her broken for some unknown reason. Now he's back and he's trying to win back her heart. But the question is, will he succeed? Just another teenage love story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Natsume Hyuuga was the perfect boyfriend. He was more than a classy prince charming riding a white horse that appears in an overrated fairytale. He was more than those superheroes that are known for always saving the day. He was more than those words that people use to compliment him in everything he does. In fact, the way I see it, _perfect _wasn't enough to describe who he really was. He was everything that I ever dreamed of having.

Indeed, _he was everything that I ever dreamed of having. _

It's funny how a single sentence can turn those beautiful moments into haunting memories. One sentence consisting three words that each holds a deep meaning. One sentence we're all dreading to hear from the person who means the world to us.

_We are over._ That was it. The sentence that I was talking about. The sentence that broke me into tiny pieces, as if I were a glass purposely thrown down. Everything that happened within that short period of time are all still fresh in my memory. The way he ended things between us, the way he looked at me as if I was nothing but a complete stranger to him. The way his words stabbed my heart, scaring me to death that I might forever remember the dreadful feeling. Because by the way he said it, what followed wasn't an ellipsis, but a period. A period clearly stating that everything between us is _over_.

Yet, maybe it was for the best. Maybe letting him go was the right thing to do. We were young and clueless about the complexity of love. Heck, we were just 15! Him, breaking up with me is nothing to be surprised of. I mean, who am I kidding? He's a golden boy, possessing looks that can actually surpass for a modern Greek god. Then here goes me, a plain, ordinary girl with a huge possibility of becoming an introvert. We clearly do not match.

Besides, it's been 4 long years since our break up. And since then, I haven't receive any calls, text, emails, letters, or anything that can be labeled as a type of communication coming from him. The lack of interaction was enough for me to assume that he's already moved on, and it was fair enough for me to tell myself to start doing the same thing.

_Moving on_. Easy to say, hard to do. It was the most ironic thing ever. Moving on means accepting everything, good or bad, bitter or sweet, _everything_.

Thinking about the memories we both shared together could only make me smile. It was one hell of a bittersweet love story. The 2 years of our relationship was enough for me to see life in a new, better light. I couldn't thank him enough for all the adventures we went through together. Dating this present time, I've moved on and accepted how everything turned out. Not what I was expecting, but at least it turned me into someone better, much stronger.

Natsume Hyuuga is now nothing but a ghost of my past, a bittersweet memory, and most of all, a lesson that I will forever remember.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Arrival In Tokyo**

[**Disclaimer**]

During my 19 years of existence in this very planet we call _earth _where most of the bastards and morons reside, I have yet to figure out that standing alone, under the scorching sun of Tokyo, without the presence of an umbrella or anything that could protect my skin from burning, is something only idiots like myself would do.

With my hand just slightly above my eyebrows, to shield my eyes from the destructive light coming from up above, I glared at every shiny vehicle that passes by. I heave a sigh and put my hand down as I, again, regretted not bringing my sunblock. If I can't find any air conditioned cafes soon, I swear I'm going to pass out and end up sprawled across the busy streets of Tokyo, as if a fly that just got swatted.

For the nth time of the day, I glanced at the small piece of paper held tightly by my hand; too afraid that the strong wind might blow away my only hope for free shelter, a comfy mattress, and an air conditioner which I badly need right now.

I groaned, irritated by the feeling of my clothes starting to get sticky and wet all thanks to the humidity, and fanned myself with my own hand. "The fuck is with this heat?" I mumbled lowly as I wipe away the sweat that formed on the tip of my nose and on my forehead. _Sweet mother nature, why must Tokyo be so hot today?_ This must be karma's way of getting back at me for accidentally destroying my neighbor's grandson's oversize birthday cake five years ago.

"I never meant to make that fat boy cry! It wasn't my fault why the soccer ball landed there!" I wailed in between gritted teeth, extremely frustrated of what's happening at the moment. Karma should know it was an accidental mistake.

I ran my fingers through my messed up hair, blame the Tokyo wind for that thank you very much, and sat down on my travel suitcase which was frozen still beside me ever since I got out from the train station, where the temperature was quite the opposite compared to where I am now. It's been more than 20 minutes already ever since I started standing here, squinting on the road from time to time, looking like an idiot as usual.

Never in my life have I wished for rain to fall down, noting the fact that I've been riding public transportation since the day my mom decided that I was all grown up and independent enough to go to school on my own. Well, I never wished for rain until the very moment I took my first step here in Tokyo. I knew what was coming, the population, the heat, the weather, _everything_. But what I wasn't expecting was the exaggeration that goes with it. Not at all.

I started to fan myself again while glancing at the road, simultaneously hoping that a certain black Volvo will magically appear right in front of me. I clicked my tongue and heave a deep sigh. "What did I do to-"

"Mikan Sakura?!"

Startled, my body suddenly did a not-so-lady-like reflex by falling off my travel bag which I was _happily _sitting on, and landing on the cold, concrete block in a not-so-graceful way; not to mention butt first. I bit my lower lip as I winced in pain, trying my best not to spit out any vulgar words that might offend the person who gave me the unexpected surprise of a life time.

"Shit! Did I startle you?" Goes the worried voice of what I assume is a guy. "What do you think?" I said with obvious sarcasm, still feeling the impact of my involuntary exhibition just a moment ago. The guy stretched out his hand towards me while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, you didn't need to shout." I told him as I gladly took his kind offer and stood up. "I swear, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I dusted off the imaginary dirt on my clothes before I straightened up myself to take a good look at the boy in front of me. Silence engulfed the both of us the moment our eyes met and before you know it, boom goes my ovaries. Damn. I gulped as I tried my very best to stay cool and calm, as if I'm not facing a modern day Adonis. But then again, since when was I _cool _and _calm_?

The guy chuckled charmingly, his navy blue hair in a beautiful mess as it shimmered under the rays of the sun, and shook his head as if he just thought of something silly. "Remind me not to do that again." He said jokingly before extending his hand right before me. "Andou Tsubasa by the way."

I couldn't help but stare at his dark blue eyes… it was just so mesmerizing.

It was just then that it occurred to me that he was a complete stranger and he knows my name. If he was a normal looking guy, I would've ran away. But since he was good looking and extremely beautiful, I didn't. Instead, I accepted his handshake. "I'm Mikan Sakura…" I said, feeling quite uneasy of the situation I'm currently in. So many creepy thoughts suddenly popped up inside my mind about who this _Andou Tsubasa _might be. He could be a spy undercover, thinking that I'm somehow associated with his target. Or a kidnapper, seeing that I'm new here and can be fooled easily. Or he could be my future husband for all I know. I suddenly felt a lump stuck in my throat.

"Oh don't worry. I'm no bad guy." He said as if reading my mind. "Your mom was the one who told me to fetch you here." He added then reassured me with a friendly smile. And just like that, all of my suspicions disappeared.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him, knowing that he's associated with my mom and not with some serial killer. "Where's mom?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as an answer before leaning down to grab the handle of my suitcase. "C'mon, everyone's waiting." He said as he led the way towards to what I assume is a_… what the hell_?I stopped on my tracks and I swear I feel like my eyes were about to jump out from their sockets. "I-Is this yours?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes not leaving the jaw dropping sight in front of me.

Laid in front of me was an expensive silver Lamborghini, shining oh-so beautifully under the brightness of the scalding sun. It was so beautiful to look at that it hurt. I clicked my tongue as I continue to glare at the sight. "Tsubasa… I want to slap you." I said mindlessly, still not over the fact that someone who looks close to my age owns a silver Lamborghini.

"And why is that?" Tsubasa asked as he stop to look at me, confused by what I just said. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like some 7 year old child. "You showing off your car is rude to people like myself. You make us feel worthless… I feel like I want to die now." I know I was being over dramatic but hell that's how I feel at the moment.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're such a drama queen, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him towards his hot ride and went straight to the passenger's seat, where the air conditioning was on full blast. I swear, I could feel the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction run through my body right now. Tsubasa threw my suitcase in the back seat before joining me in the front, a silly grin plastered on his handsome face.

"What's with that smile?" I raised one of my arched eyebrows, giving him a suspicious look.

He shook his head, still wearing the stupid grin and started the engine. He pulled away from the platform, the car jolting as we rolled back over the curb, and then started down the road.

Tokyo, the way I see, is nothing close to my hometown, back in Nagoya. It was as if I'm in a different world. In here, buildings, skyscrapers and other infrastructures were towering one another. People, wearing suits, casual clothing, or uniforms, were flooding it's busy streets, each of them holding their own gadgets. In every corner you look, vehicles will always be there. Billboards, and huge advertising screens were plastered everywhere. It was so modern that it was starting to get annoying. I mean, where are the trees?!

"Do you pay for oxygen here, or what?" I said, breaking the glass of silence. "Tokyo looks… dead." It was the first thing that came inside my mind, and I didn't mean to voice it out. It just slipped through my mouth, and before you know it, it just happened. "I-I mean, Tokyo is bright and all, beautiful even… it's just that…"

"It's just that it looks dead." Tsubasa finished for me.

Surprised, I quickly looked at him to see if he was angry or offended by what I said about Tokyo. But, only to find him smiling. "It's kind of ironic actually. A dead city with thousands of living citizens, striving each day to survive."

I secretly stared at him in awe. What he said was so damn deep that even Adele can't roll in it. "Stop staring at me, I might melt."

I blushed 20 shades of red and directly looked away. "I-I wasn't staring stupid. Y-You're too full of yourself." I said too quickly, and for a moment there, I thought I sounded so defensive. "I don't know but you're stuttering." He pointed out, his eyes locked on the road. I punched him lightly on the arm and decided to ignore him as I leaned back on my seat. I heave a deep sigh and thought about the possibilities of me seeing _him _again. He's in Tokyo after all. Or at least I think he's here.

"Ah, welcome to your place." My train of thoughts suddenly halted as I heard what Tsubasa just said. Quickly, almost too quickly, I looked at the window with an undeniable excitement on my face. And the next thing you know, my eyes widened like saucer plates. I was shocked, and temporarily paralyze the moment my eyes fell on the _scenery_ in front of me. "What's all this?" I asked Tsubasa as I turn to him. "Who died?!"

If I was surprised, then Tsubasa was an understatement. He was more than surprised, almost terrified. "A-Ah, wrong house!" He said as he quickly step on the gas and drifted off.

"Sorry about that, Mikan. My mind was too preoccupied that I didn't notice I was already driving on the wrong street." He apologized and sheepishly smiled at me. I gave him a weary smile and looked away. I still haven't recovered fully on what happened a while ago. It was like all the blood in my body drained the moment I saw the funeral. Who wouldn't be horrified to see that kind of _scenery _in his or her first day in Tokyo? It was so creepy that I felt shivers ran down my spine.

"Alright, here we are… and this time, it's the correct one." He announced with a reassuring smile. He pulled into the gravel driveway of a 3 storey house painted in pale orange and pastel blue. I opened the car door and jumped out the moment Tsubasa killed the engine. As I got down, I groaned as I felt the hot, humid Tokyo air.

I didn't notice that Tsubasa was already walking ahead of me, bring my suitcase with him, until he turned to speak over his shoulder. "C'mon, everyone's waiting." I followed him towards the house and secretly smiled as Déjà vu hit me.

"Everyone's looking forward to see you, so you should be expecting several hugs and kisses, okay?" He told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him on the arm, dismissing the nervous feeling that suddenly build up inside my stomach. I held my breath and crossed my fingers behind my back as Tsubasa knocked the door three times in a row before it opened, revealing the person I haven't seen for a long time.


End file.
